Meant To Be, Believe Me
by Donut Yang
Summary: Kuno Yang has apparently filled in his Grandfather's spot in the RED team, as an Archer. Some take interest in the noobie. Maybe a little too much. ((WARNING: Contains Yaoi, which is BoyXBoy! M-rated for later chapters! Don't flame!))
1. Chapter 1

A short teen stands in front of large building. Well, it was more of a base, colored red. He gulps, looking down at the ground nervously with wide, brown and blue eyes. His hair, dyed black and white, blows in the wind, and he sighs. A hand is placed on his shoulder, and he looks up.

"Grandpa...do you think I'll do good?" Kuno Yang asks, rubbing the back of his neck. The older one, who looked like a complete image of him but older, grinned and nodded. He patted the fidgeting teen on his back.

"I'm sure you will, m'boy. Remember that you shall take my place as an Archer."

Kuno giggled and nodded. He brushed some white bangs to the left side of his face. The old man sighed, leaning down to help Kuno with his luggage.

"I will help you get comfortable with the team, then I must depart."

Kuno smiled, but it was forced. He was saddened at the thought of not seeing his Grandpa for the next ten years.

But Kuno wanted to smile for him.

The reason why Kuno was here was obvious. He was replacing his Grandfather's 'job' here as an Archer. Now all those years of training he had finally made sense.

Kuno signed the contract, got a _fucking _**chip **implanted in his brain, and now, here he is.

They both finally enter the building, and Kuno is immediately met with several pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Archer! You're back!" A loud, cheerful voice reaches Kuno's ears, and he looks up.

A teen, seemingly the same age as him, was staring at his Grandpa. They began to chat idly, but Kuno wasn't listening, simply staring at his feet. Wow, are those laces white?

"So, whose the kid?" Kuno glanced upwards, seeing that the teen was staring at him again. His face was strong and, though Kuno hated to admit, handsome.

But Kuno kept a straight face, his mouth set into a tight line.

"Oh, that is my grandson, also known as your new Archer."

Silence floated around the room for a while.

"Are you sure he's old enough?"

"He's eighteen, strong and healthy."

"But he's so short!"

A small smile etched across Kuno's face. He was quite proud of his height. It made him faster, in a way, and he saw a lot of things differently.

Grandpa chuckled.

"Just how you like it, right Scout?"

The other, newly dubbed as 'Scout' made a face, and Kuno thought he saw a red hue cross his cheeks. Nearly red as his shirt. That's when Kuno noticed that everyone except him and his Grandpa were wearing red. This was the RED team he heard so much about.

Kuno stood up a little straighter, his smile growing a little wider at the same time. He looked up at Scout, like a small child would.

"Hi! My names Kuno!"

Scout and the other men seemed a little surprised that he could actually speak. Kuno stuck his hand out for him to shake, but Scout finally smiled lopsidedly and shook it.

"You look weird, kid." Kuno rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He noticed that Scout's hands were bandaged, but he didn't say anything about it. He pulled away, looking at the other men and grinning mischievously, and waving.

Another man came up, and Kuno was amazed by how tall and big he was. He was bald, but there was some sort of air around him. Not a bad one, but Kuno found himself comfortable in.

"Why so leetle?" he asked, in a loud, deep, Russian voice. Kuno grinned from ear to ear and shrugged.

"I dunno!" He studied the man, who stuck his hand out for Kuno to shake. Kuno laughed and took it.

"You're really big!"

"And you are leetle!" Kuno rose an eyebrow.

"What's your name?"

"Heavy!"

"Heavy? That's interesting!"

One by one, everyone crawled out of their shells, walking up to greet the short teen. Everyone was fairly nice and merry, which made Kuno smile, a nice smile.

But the one who perplexed Kuno the most was the Spy. He was French. Had to be. But he was quiet and mysterious!

"Grandpa, is the BLU team like this one?" Kuno asked as he was walked to his new room.

Grandpa nodded. "Yes, but they are the enemy team. They have the same team members, but they are different, in a way."

"So does that mean there's another Scout, Spy, and Heavy?"

"Yes."

Kuno hummed, understanding. They finally reached the room, which had a drawer beside the mattress, a little lamp on the said drawer. It was small, but it made Kuno comfortable.

Grandpa sighed. "This used to be my room. But it is your's now, nice and tidy." He placed Kuno's suitcase by the door. Kuno forced down the small lump in his throat as he heard those words.

Grandpa stood by the drawer, staring at it with longing in his eyes.

"Inside this drawer are your weapons and clothes..."

Kuno nodded, reaching down to open it. Inside were a red, sleeveless t-shirt. Along with it came black cargo shorts and some sort of belt with a pouch.

Kuno held up the belt. "What's this for?"

"Well, it's for your knife." Grandpa reached down into the depths of the drawer, and pulled out a sharp-looking combat knife. He handed it to Kuno delicately, as if he were afraid it would break any minute.

Kuno took it by the handle, holding up at the light. It gleamed, stainless.

"It's nice..." Kuno mumbled, staring at it in awe. He noticed that on the knife were the words **'SLYFOX' **engraved on it. He chuckled and placed the knife on top of the drawer.

"Look under the bed, Kuno."

Kuno's breath hitched. He knew what was going to happen.

He's seen many bows. Held them. But never before has he ever held one or seen one like this before.

It colored red and black, with a special-looking handle. The string was extremely strong, held to it tightly. It came with an arrow satchel, the arrows sharp and dangerous.

"They're amazing..." Kuno whispered hoarsely, looking at the bow with his strange eyes. Grandpa chuckled and patted Kuno's back.

"I called 'im Donny."

"Why?" Kuno giggled at the name.

"Well... I really don't know. Somethin' just told me to call 'im that. He's nice, isn't he? Same with the knife."

"Yes."

"Your clothes will fit you, trust me. When I was your age, I was just as short!" Kuno laughed and nodded, noticing that the engraving on the handle, which also said **'DONNY'**.

"I...I have to go."

Kuno's face dropped.

"What? Now?"

"Yes... Your Grandma is sick, m'boy."

Kuno opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Grandma was extremely ill at home.

"I...okay..."

Kuno and Grandpa stood up, Kuno's tan hands still gripped around the long bow. No words were shared as they met the door exiting the RED base. Everyone was still there.

"So...you goin', Archer?" Scout asked, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

Grandpa smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah." He stopped in front of the door, and everyone stood up, saying their goodbyes to their old Archer, patting his back and ruffling his hair and whatnot.

Everyone took a step back, watching as Grandpa reached underneath his shirt, and pulling out a small metal chain, with a single dogtag on it. He gave it to Kuno, who felt his stomach lurch, that lump appearing again. Kuno ogled at it with wide, stunned eyes.

Grandpa took this opportunity, and leaned down, plucking the teen right off the floor. Kuno hugged him back tightly, feeling the unstoppable flow of tears run down his cheeks. He laughed as Grandpa swung him around, but the laughing quickly turned to sobbing as Grandpa placed him back onto earth.

"_Watashi wa, anato no naka ni Hisano o shinjiru. Watashi wa hokori ni omo~tsu te kudasai._"

Kuno nodded, wiping away those tears with the back of his hand.

"_Watashi wa shimasu."_

Grandpa ruffled his black and white hair, before finally turning towards the doubles doors, leaving Kuno in silence.

Kuno threw the chain over his head, and Sniper's voice was heard.

"Welcome to the team, mate."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**AHH OOCness. Sorry, the beginning was bad! Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions, ask me through via PM! Stay tuned!**_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Watashi wa, anato no naka ni Hisano o shinjiru. Watashi wa hokori ni omo~tsu te kudasai._" - **I believe in you, Kuno. Make me proud.**

"_Watashi wa shimasu._" - **I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuno walked back to **his **room, declining the offer to eat from the others. He had already eaten before coming here.

But as he was close to the said room, he met Scout in the hallway. Not many words were shared, since Kuno was still wiping away those tears.

"Just lettin' ya' know, we're goin' to fight tomorrow. Sure ya' can do it?"

Kuno let a small smirk light up his tired face.

"'Course I am. But thanks for letting me know, Scout."

"No prob. Night."

Kuno nodded and entered his room, closing it behind him. He sighed, breathing in the scent of the room. He threw off his clothes, leaving him in a black shirt and gray boxers. He flopped down in the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, taking time to remember all the moves he was taught.

And then he was out like a light.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

The BLU Spy watched as the old Archer and his mirror image enter the RED base. He suddenly got curious as the retired Archer came out again, but this time, alone.

Who was that boy? He was strange, for sure. Spy has never seen anyone like that before. Those heterochromatic eyes, that hair color...

He decided to go and investigate. No one would notice he was leaving, anyway. And he was fully assured that he would be safe. He was a Spy, and he was always safe.

Well... Most of the time.

He turned on his cloaking device and swiftly entered through a door. Luckily, no one noticed him. They were to busy eating dinner or drinking.

Being a Spy, he knew all the nooks and crannies of this place. But then again, both of the teams bases were built the same way.

Spy immediately knew where the boy was.

He walked down a hallway, hands in his pockets. His shoes barely made noise.

A door was in front of him, and he opened it silently.

He noticed that lump in the bed. Yep, someone new. The room was small and empty. Spy remembered how it used to be all cluttered with newspaper clippings and drawings...

Spy made a face. He was torn between leaving the boy or just moving those blankets and getting a close look at him.

He listened to the second thought and walked towards the bed. He grabbed a small bit of the blanket and slowly peeled it away.

His eyes widened a little.

Again, a mirror image, but so much younger and smaller. Tan skin, delicate face, long lashes...

Spy caught himself and pulled away, turning, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Spy made it out relatively quickly and decided to leave this a surprise for his teammates.

But besides everything, he couldn't get that face out of his head.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Kuno's brown and blue eyes flickered open, just as the sun began to crack the sky. He sat up and immediately began to get ready.

He was going to make Grandpa proud, but he couldn't help but be nervous. Would the chip actually work? It was going to hurt, that's for sure.

But he couldn't be scared.

He stuffed his feet into the black combat boots, strapping the knife belt onto his right thigh, where he could easily reach the **SlyFox **knife. He leaned down under the bed and picked up **Donny **and the satchel of arrows. He held the bow in his right and slowly strung it back, and let go.

Amazing. Kuno would've tried it with an arrow, but that would be too dangerous.

Something caught Kuno's eye. It was in the drawer. He leaned down and picked it up.

It was a black cap, much like Scout's. Kuno decided to wear it, knowing that his hair would be sticking out like a white flag in a big sea of red and blue.

Now he was ready.

He walked out of his room, a nervous look on his face. He decided to use this time to explore. Grandpa had offered to show him, but he declined. He wanted to discover things by himself; he wanted to be adventurous.

His stomach growled and he suddenly wished that he had dinner. But luckily, at that moment, he found himself in some sort of kitchen. A huge round table was in the center, along with the large stove, the typical counters, and the drawers.

And damn, that fridge was enormous.

Kuno walked towards the fridge and opened it. Wow, there was a lot. Especially that sandwich. It was huge! Kuno was tempted to take a bite out of it, but something told him not to. He ignored it and reached inside, pulling out one egg.

Perfect!

Kuno closed the fridge and placed the egg by the stove. Underneath the stove was another large drawer and he opened it.

Yup. Pans. Since it was just him, he took the smallest one and closed it quietly, not wanting to wake his new teammates.

He grabbed a spatula and turned up the stove, placing the pan on it. He cracked the egg shell carefully and poured it out onto the pan, tossing the broken shell away.

He decided to make them scrambled. After a few seconds, he began to stir it around, humming quietly.

Several minutes later, Kuno had scrambled eggs on a platter. He put the pan and spatula in the sink, grabbing a fork along the way, and he began to eat.

He ate slowly, thoughtfully, wanting to save the taste. The eggs didn't really taste the same with rice, but that was okay.

He finished just as Spy came in. Spy seemed surprised that he was up this early.

"I...uh, wake up really early," Kuno explained, not looking at him, a small smile on his lips as he ate. Spy simply nodded and began to make his own meal.

Kuno finished and put his plate in the sink. He looked up at Spy.

"So, when does it start?"

"Well, the announcer shall say so. A countdown will begin, and zat is when it starts." Kuno nodded.

"I see."

Soon, people began to enter the kitchen, a little groggy, but still alert. Kuno greeted Scout and Heavy. He was still nervous around the other guys, but Scout and Heavy were nice.

Once everyone was seated, Kuno excused himself and exited the kitchen. The base was pretty big, and the Archer was surprised he didn't get lost.

He found himself in a small room. His eyes drifted over some sort of red case.

This must be the 'Intel' that Grandpa told him so much about, and that he had to steal the other team's Intel. It was like Capture the Flag, but with Man Hunt mixed into it. Kuno chuckled at the thought and turned to leave the room.

Kuno walked around some more, and he was met with a large door. It didn't have a knob, different from the other doors, which made Kuno curious.

He shrugged it off and came back to the table, but he jumped when he heard a loud voice boom through his ears.

"**Sixty seconds before the round begins.**"

The voice was a woman's voice, who sounded a bit elderly. Kuno's breath hitched and he peered through the kitchen door. Everyone was standing up and beginning to clear their plates, some running to get their guns, and some already having them, checking their ammo and whatnot. Kuno tugged his satchel off and began to count the arrows.

Okay, so there were about... 50. Good enough. And he had his knife, so he was fine. Kuno entered the kitchen, earning some glances from the others.

Scout walked up to him, a huge grin on his face.

"So, yah' ready noobie?" He asked as he dragged Kuno back to the room where the large double doors were.

Kuno rolled his eyes, but giggled nonetheless. But he was fidgeting.

"Uh...I'm nervous." Scout snorted, but nodded, remembering when he was at his first battle.

"Well, 'm sure you'll do fine, kid. I got yah' back!" Scout grinned hugely and pointed at his chest with his thumb. Kuno giggled again.

"Plus, yur' pretty short, so I don't think they'll notice yah'." Kuno nodded.

"Yeah..."

"**Thirty seconds until the round begins!**"

Kuno looked down, starting to shake with anticipation. He began to pace the floor, remembering all the things that he was taught, what he had to do, and who were the enemies...

"**Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...t hree...two...one!**"

The doors flew open, and immediately, everyone ran out.

"Good luck!" Kuno was given a rough pat on the back by Scout, who sped off. Damn, he was fast!

Bullets flew, and Kuno gasped, ducked, and rolled for cover. He had Donny out in seconds, and he quickly shot up, pulling the bowstring back, and he shot blindly.

He was surprised when it landed in the chest of the Demoman. He cringed as red began to stain BLU's chest, who was extremely surprised.

Kuno shuddered, hiding behind the crate once more. Damn... He didn't think that-!

His hands shook, but he gritted his teeth. He sighed. He was doing this for Grandpa. His morals didn't know any better.

Kuno rolled out from his hiding spot, his arrow drawn back. He glanced at the BLU Demoman, who was now being beaten up by RED Scout's bat. He fell to the floor, silent and not moving. Kuno gulped, but gritted his teeth and ran towards the enemy base, trying to avoid BLUs on the way, which was surprisingly successfu-

"_Kuso!_" Kuno jumped back in surprise as a rain of bullets befell him. He ducked behind a wall, taking a breath. Damn, that was close...

He peeked through a small hole in the broken, metal wall. Yup. It was a Turret. Several, actually, all of them blue and a BLU Engineer standing behind them, a shotgun in his hand.

He remembered his Grandpa saying that the Turrets were color sensitive.

Okay, he had to be smart about this...

_Maybe I can lure him over here with something? Well..._

Kuno glanced around his surrounding area, looking for something that wasn't obvious.

_Hmm...this rock will do. Let's hope this works._

He gripped it tightly in his hand, and threw it towards another metal wall, which made a loud banging noise.

"Huh?!"

Kuno held his breath as he heard the approaching footsteps. He had his knife out in seconds, and the Engineer rounded his corner, only to get stabbed in the chest.

Kuno shook with wide eyes as blood began to spread on his fingers and lap at his knife. He shuddered as the Engineer went limp in his arms.

Kuno blinked and looked up, but recoiled, seeing that surprised look behind his goggles. Kuno knelled down, laying him on the floor and taking the knife out. Kuno sighed, before glancing around his corner again.

_Huh...they move in perfect unity. Maybe I can run to the side when they all turn? Yeah..._

"Sorry..." Kuno mumbled at the dead Engineer.

A small noise was heard, and he looked up.

It was RED Spy, who had some sort of gadget in his hand. He slid it towards the Turrets, and a burst of electricity made the hairs on Kuno's neck stand up. The Turrets fell silent, and Kuno grinned at Spy, before running towards the door that led to the BLU base.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**AHHH I don't know. Well, I'm sorry if I get a lot of things wrong! This story was mainly for kicks and giggles, but meh, I like it. **_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Doughnuts-**_

_**Donut Yang.**_

**TRANSLATIONS**

_Kuso! __**- Shit!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kuno slides into the base, barely daring to breathe.

He was in! When he entered the large double doors, he was surprised that the bases were similar.

Well...that meant...

He turned a certain way. Yep. Similar. He rushed down a hallway, and came to a room.

There it was! Kuno's stomach lurched and he couldn't help but laugh a little. He ran up to it, his heart pounding in his ears as he gripped the Intel.

"**The enemy has our Intelligence!**"

_Shit!_

Kuno bolted out of that room, looking around frantically for another exit. Dammit!

Oh! There was a window!

The Archer could hear the pounding steps come his way. He gulped and braced his small body, and hurdled out of it with a loud crash.

He thought he was floating, just for a few seconds, and he fell into a pit. He gasped, the air knocked out of his lungs, and he didn't have anything to think about for a moment.

When he heard shouting, he snapped to his senses and scrambled up, that gut feeling making his tummy tickle. He raced to the left, just as bullets came pelting down on him like rain.

He gritted his teeth and ran faster, ignoring the pain in his back and legs, only intent on taking the Intel back to the base.

Great. Now the whole enemy team was focused on him. He gasped, a bullet making a clean shot in his arm, piercing through his muscle and flesh. He was stunned and nearly faltered, but was reminded that he still had the BLU Intel, and he kept running.

Kuno's vision wavered as raced along the terrain, ignoring the shouting and bullets filling the air around him. One bullet whizzed right past his ear and nearly made him deaf.

There it was.

The door.

A few steps ahead.

He cried out as he dove through the said doors, hitting the wall, and everything went black just as a missile exploded behind him.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

BLU Spy couldn't help but watch in awe as the Archer seemed to fly right past him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the RED was shot through the arm. The blood splattered across the dirt.

_Not fast enough, Sniper._

Spy watched in interest as the saw how those small limbs flexed, how the Archer's face contorted, his eyes flying open. Spy was even more amazed when he saw those wonderful eyes.

Everything became faster again, and the short Archer nearly stumbled on onto him. Spy took a nonchalant step back as the Archer scrambled up again, and raced towards his base.

Spy blinked.

He should've stopped him.

Why didn't he do it?

Ah, right.

He remembered the old Archer. The new one immediately reflected with the old one.

Spy sighed, watching as he BLU teammates raced after the Archer. Their Scout was currently in the process of getting healed by their Medic after breaking some bones, and couldn't join their chase.

Spy chuckled.

Well... He was going to investigate how similar the old one and the new one were. A new project.

It's like this was **meant **to be.

"**YOU'VE FAILED!**"

Spy nearly rolled his eyes and sighed. It didn't really matter, but sometimes, it was fun trying.

He thought of that Archer again as he turned towards his base, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter and cigar. At least there were about two more rounds to go.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"_-ude! Dude! Archer!"_

Kuno groaned loudly, his eyelids fluttering. Two familiar silhouettes were above him, one of the shaking his small body awake.

As Kuno's vision came to life again, he saw that the silhouettes were Scout and Medic. Medic had an eyebrow raised, but a smile on his face that scared Kuno a little. Scout's eyes were narrowed, a glint of worry in them.

Kuno hissed as he rose up from the ground, running a tan hand through his messy hair. He was handed back his cap and he slowly stood up, using the wall for support.

"Wha-what happened?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Ya' got the Intel! Nice one!"

Kuno immediately shot up, eyes wide, but he faltered again, clenching his jaw, not wanting to cry out.

"Zis is interesting..." mumbled Medic. Kuno glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Zhe Medi-gun doesn't seem to vork on you." Kuno made a face.

"It doesn't vork on someone so...small." Medic turned, chuckling and grinning to himself. "I guess zat means I get to have some fun again..."

Kuno bit his tongue when he heard that. He sighed, looking at his injured arm.

The wound was sealed, but it revealed the uber-soft skin underneath, looking like it would open again any second. Kuno shuddered.

"Think ya' can do that 'gain?"

"Huh?" Kuno looked up at Scout, who had a shit-eating grin on his face

"Ya' know! Get th' Intel!"

Kuno felt worry build up into his throat, but he swallowed it down. He was going to make Grandpa proud.

With a slightly shaky smile, Kuno nodded.

"I'll try. Hopefully I won't get killed."

Scout laughed and patted Kuno on the back roughly, hitting his bruises. He flinched but threw on his cap.

"Let's go."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Scout watched as the short Archer ran forwards, bow and arrow in his hand. He ran with a noticeable limp, but was still going strong.

Scout thought of the old Archer as he sped off.

Before you come here for the job, you have to meet that old witch, the Admin. You have to do a lot of training though. You sign a contract and get a chip in your brain before coming here.

The chip is what keeps the people from aging and dying, which sounds pretty fucking awesome.

But Archer...

Scout barely managed to dodge a rain of bullets pelting down on him.

Old Archer's chip didn't work right, from what Medic said. He couldn't die, but he sure as hell did age. Came here when he was about 18, like this kid.

The first time Scout saw the kid, he got that weird, saddening, but refreshing feeling of nostalgia. Like Archer's age never flew by, and his best friend here was with him again.

"SHIT!" Scout mentally kicked himself as a bullet grazed his cheek. Fucking Snipers... Flashbacks were extremely dangerous here.

He ducked for cover, his Scattergun out. He shot blindly at enemies, but he didn't notice the presence behind him.

"Grk!" Scout was suddenly pulled into an iron grip, which choked the air out of his lungs. He was pulled into the shadows.

A small wave of nausea hit him, blue waves washing over him, and he found his reflection staring at him, a smirk on his face.

Something stabbed into his back, and Scout's vision went dark.

The BLU Spy, now transformed into a RED Scout chuckled to himself, pulling his Butterfly Knife out of Scout's back.

He sighed, before looking up.

Oh hey... That RED Archer was running towards the BLU Base.

Not this time. Spy grinned and ran after him.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Kuno found himself in the BLU Base again. Damn, this was easy!

Okay, that thought was blown away as the Archer found himself face-to-face with a BLU Engineer.

Oh.

Engineer sneered and had his shotgun pointed at Kuno. The RED sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His instincts kicked in, and he grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and unbelievable speed. Engineer pulled the trigger, vibrations racing up Kuno's arm. He hissed as his arm suddenly felt numb, but he kicked the Engineer in the stomach, _hard._

The BLU was surprised that this small person had that much strength. He stumbled backwards, the initial shock giving Kuno the opportunity. He gave a shout, before doing a roundhouse kick, knocking the shotgun out of the BLU's hand. He did it again, aiming blindly. He was quite proud of his art in karate and fighting. Damn, Taekwondo was hard, too.

Kuno grabbed SlyFox, and stabbed Engineer in the chest with his good hand. Engineer fell to the floor, and Kuno sighed.

Footsteps were heard from behind him, and Kuno spun around.

"Oh...Scout!" He shouted. The fellow RED grinned and nodded.

"Nice job! Let's go!"

Kuno nodded, holding his still-numb hand close to his chest. They were gonna win this! He turned and ran down the hallway.

He turned a sharp corner, and entered the small room quickly. He panted, that feeling popping into his stomach again. He swooped down and grabbed it, turning, only to have a knife pointed in his face.

His eyes widened, and immediate instinct told him to jump back. He hit the table, and he groaned as it hit his small but many bruises on his back.

Some sort of blue smoke began to surround Scout, and from bottom to top, he was no longer Scout, but the BLU Spy.

Well, damn.


End file.
